The Vampire Diaries Season 7
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S7 fanfics.
1. Damon's Thoughts

Summary: Set in S7. Here's my prediction sort of for the upcoming season.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Damon Salvatore stood on the clock tower, bottle of Bourbon in hand, overlooking the town square of Mystic Falls. He had lost Elena due to a witch not born with magic, who had sucked up all the magic from the spell the Travelers had done on Mystic Falls. Damon had killed Kai for doing that to Elena and to save Bonnie's life from Kai. Because of Damon, Bonnie was alive and because of Kai, Elena was under a sleeping spell. As long as Bonnie was alive, Elena wouldn't wake up. So Damon was stuck getting through one day at a time with help from a few drinks and then some of Bourbon. It was the only way he could and would survive without her. He would wait for eternity to be with her if he had to. She was his life. She made him a better person. She was the one who made him feel again. She taught him, even when she was still human before she had become a vampire and had recently taken the cure, how to care again and love again without fear of getting hurt or losing those he cared about and loved. She taught him how to be patient, kind, considerate, compassionate, loving, and how to not let his feelings get the best of him. When he didn't know what to do, all he had to do was think of what Elena would say or do and he would know what to do. She was like his own person angel and conscience. They were like a package; inseparable. You couldn't have one without the other. It looked like the universe was winning against them. After everything they had been through for the past six years, she was put under a spell and as long as Bonnie, her best friend and witch lived, she wouldn't be able to awaken and be with him. It felt like the end of his happy ending to him.  
He stood on the clock tower to think and drink without any interruptions. It was the only place he could get away from everyone else who were also grieving for her; Caroline, Bonnie, Ric, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler.  
He took a drink of Bourbon from the bottle. The universe had no right to take Elena from him or choose for him who he loved and didn't love. It was his life and no one; not even the universe, would take that away from him. He would get Elena back one way or another.


	2. Back Again

Summary: Set after S6 events, so technically this is S7. Damon finds an injured Kat after she makes it out of the 1994 prison world without Kai. Will he save her, or will he let her die?

Pairings:  
Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Damon walked through the woods, bottle of Bourbon in hand, still trying to deal with Elena's absence.  
Suddenly, as he began to pass the river, he saw a shape in it, so he went to investigate, only to see that it was someone he never wanted to see again. Wanting to know how and why she was human and back in Mystic Falls, he gently got her out of the river and gently layed her down on the grass by the river.  
He knelt beside her and looked down at her, asessing her condition, seeing that she was injured and quite pale from blood loss. As much of blood that she had lost and that covered her, he knew she hadn't done this to herself. It wasn't a trick of hers.  
He carefully took her jacket off to tie around her middle where she was bleeding the most, trying to slow the bleeding. Then, realizing that she wasn't breathing, he sighed before bending down closer and kissing her, giving her some air. He then started doing heart compressions.  
'No, no, no,' he thought, but said instead, "Come on, Katherine; Breathe. You didn't make it this far just to die again, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you die. Now, breathe. I need you to breathe for me. Come back to me, Katherine. Now is not the time to give up or be stubborn."  
After almost fifteen minutes, she coughed up water, revived, and then, once she had finished, she saw who had apparently saved her.  
She gave him a weak smile.  
He smiled back.  
"Hey," was all he could say right now.  
"Thanks," she replied softly, as her vision began to fade, feeling weak and tired, knowing it was from loss of blood. She knew he'd get her taken care of, though.  
She felt him rest gentle hands on either side of her face.  
"Katherine, stay with me. Hey; look at me," she heard him say to her.  
As darkness closed in, she felt him put her arm around his shoulders and pull her into his arms, before getting to his feet.  
"Alright; Let's get you out of here. Just stay with me," she heard him say, before she felt the wind, letting her know that he was using vamp speed to get her to the hospital. Then everything went black.

Half an hour later, Damon rushed into the Mystic Falls hospital with an almost lifeless former vampiress in his arms. Luckily, Meredith saw him and went to the hall to assist, where he began to lay her gently down on a hospital bed.  
"What happened?" she asked, as she looked her over.  
"I found her in the river. All I can see is that someone did this to her," he informed her, once he had gently layed her down.  
"I'll take care of her," she replied, before rushing her down the hall, leaving him there.

Several hours later, she lay in a hospital bed in a recovery room with Damon seated on her bedside, head bandaged from above her forehead and up, another on her thigh and stomach.  
"Hey," he greeted, when she awoke.  
She smiled.  
"Hey."  
"So, what happened?" he had to ask.  
"Before I got out of the 1903 prison world? Kai," she replied.  
"He's dead. I killed him myself," he informed her.  
"Then he must've been taken there when you killed him," she answered. "Thanks for the save," she added.


	3. Remembrance

Summary: Set in S7E1 "Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give Or Take." Damon remembers the six years that he spent with Elena, from friendship to finally winning her heart.

It's been a long day  
Without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
We've come a long way  
From where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
When I see you again

It was a dark night, as Damon walked, a bottle of Bourbon in hand, trying to live the best he knew how without Elena. As he did so, memories surfaced of the six years he had known and been with her, one way or another.

*The Turning Point/Bloodlines*

It was a dark night on a desolate road, as Elena desperately tried to get her seat belt off in her upside down car. She needed to get out so she could at least TRY to get away. There was a vampire in a black hoodie approaching.

When Damon heard Elena scream once, he headed towards her scent trail at vamp-speed, assuming she was in peril.  
When he got there, he saw her in her upside down car.  
He was instantly at her driver's door, where the glass window was shattered.  
After she told him that her seat belt was stuck, he told her to put her hands on the roof, which she did.  
He reached in and snapped the seat belt in half. He then carried her out of the wreckage and walked a ways, before stopping and looking down at her.  
"Are you okay? Anything broken?"  
She shook her head and he set her on her feet.  
When she almost lost her balance, he steadied her and then looked her over.  
"Look at me, Elena." He gently tilted her head to make her look at him. "Focus, Elena." He rested gentle hands on either side of her head. "Focus."  
"I look like crap," she commented.  
"What?" he asked.  
A moment later, everything went black for her.  
He caught her with vamp agility, hand between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up, and silently looked down at her. He then looked around at the night, before looking back at her.  
He gently picked her up in his arms, as he said, "Upsie daisy." He then walked away with her in his arms.

The next night, in Georgia, she saved his life from a vengeful vampire.  
After that, he drove himself and her back home in Mystic Falls.

*As I Lay Dying*

Why do you have to leave so soon?  
Why do you have to go?  
Why do you have to leave me when I need you the most?  
'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya  
Without feeling much worse  
I know you're in a better place and it's always gonna hurt  
Carry on, give me all the strength I need  
To carry on

It was a dark night, as he lay in his bed, Elena beside him, him dying from a werewolf bite and was just moments from death, Elena comforting him and doing her best to hold it together, as she watched him slip slowly away.  
He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open much longer.  
A moment later, he felt her kiss him, knowing the cure may or may not come in time.  
"Thank...you," he whispered.  
"You're welcome," she softly replied.

*The Departed*

It's been a long day  
Without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
We've come a long way  
From where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
When I see you again  
How do I breathe without ya?  
Feeling so cold  
I'll be waiting right here for ya 'til the day you're home  
Carry on, give me all the strength I need  
To carry on  
So let the light guide your way  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take will always lead you home

After vampire Ric who was bound to Elena due to Esther, fell dead, Damon knew without a doubt that she was dead. His heart broke, because though she had been with his brother, Stefan, for the past three years of her life, Damon loved her too.  
"You are not dead," he said in a broken voice.

Later, he entered the hospital to see for himself.  
"Where is she?" he demanded, as he walked down the hall, Dr. Meredith Fell keeping pace with him.  
"Damon, listen to me. When Jeremy brought her in earlier tonight, she had a hemerage; Bleeding of the brain."  
He stopped.  
"What?"  
"She needed my help. I helped her," she told him, hinting that she had injected her with some vampire blood.  
"You did what?" he said, knowing that that meant she was going to wake up in transition. He knew that she had never wanted to become a vampire.

*Graduation*

It's been a long day  
Without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
We've come a long way  
From where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
When I see you again

It was a dark night, as they stood in the living room, arguing.  
"I'm not going to apologize, because I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I'd rather die than be human. I'm not sorry that I'd rather die right now than to spend the rest of my life with you until I'm old and wrinkly and you're still you! I'm not sorry, Elena!"  
"Then I'm not sorry, either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question EVERYTHING; That in death you're the one who made me feel the most alive. And out of all the choices I have made, this will prove to be the worst, but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you! I love YOU, Damon."  
They silently looked at each other, before going to stand inches in front of each other. Then they kissed both hungrily and passionately.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

It was a beautiful day, as Damon and Elena kissed in the living room by the couch, as a goodbye. This was the day that she was leaving her hometown and Damon for Whitmore college. She was going to Whitmore to get her Doctorate Degree. This would be her first time in college, but she felt that it would be both a challenging and fun first experience.  
At last, they stopped so she could leave.

*Sleeping Spell*

After Kai put Elena under the sleeping spell and she was put in a casket, everyone said goodbye by going inside her head.  
During Damon's goodbye to her, they had a last dance and kiss. She even told him to be happy and live life to the fullest.

When I see you again  
See you again  
Oh, oh  
When I see you again


	4. Day One of Twenty-TwoThousand,GiveOrTake

Summary: Set in S7E1 "Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take." What if Katherine was found alive again? What will Damon do? How will he react? Will he kill her, or will he keep her alive? What if she shows him the part of her that he has never seen? What will ensue? Will their epic love story begin again, like it should have in S1E_ "The Return"?

It was a dark night, as Damon walked through the Mystic Falls streets alone, drowning his sorrows with a bottle of Bourbon.  
Suddenly, he stopped, seeing a very familiar someone. Seeing her darkened his mood even more and he gave a low growl, before pining her against a wall of the clock tower.  
"What the Hell are you doing here and alive?" he growled in rage.  
Katherine had no right to be here, when Elena couldn't be. Even if it wasn't her fault that she wasn't here.  
Katherine gasped from the tight hold he had around her throat.  
"I'm not here to cause trouble if that's what you think," she said around his hold. As she did, she realized that something had happened while she had been dead. Apparently, just seeing her alive enraged him, which she knew had to mean that something had happened to Elena. "Damon, please," she added, as she tried to breathe around his hold.  
He kept the strong hold around her throat, thinking of whether or not he should kill her or just leave her be. It wasn't exactly her fault that Kai had put a sleeping spell on Elena. She had been long dead by the time Kai had come from the 1994 prison world. Now Kai was dead as of six months ago and Katherine was somehow back. As he looked closely though, he saw that she was quite injured, even though she was trying not to show it. He also saw that she must've lost a massive amount of blood, because of how pale she looked and because she looked like Hell.  
He let go of her, deciding not to kill her. Yet, anyway.  
She coughed, a hand to her throat, the breath coming back to her.  
"What happened to you?" he questioned, when she had gotten her breath back.  
"You really want to know, or are you just trying to strike up a conversation?" she inquired.  
"I really want to know. Despite your attempt to hide how not okay you are, I can tell that you're not okay."  
She sighed, not liking how alike they were somedays.  
"Kai," she answered him.  
He gave a low growl at his name, which let her know that he knew him.  
As she stood there, waiting for what he would do, she was suddenly sucked straight into nothing but darkness.  
With vamp agility, before she could hit the ground, he caught her and then gently layed her down on her back on the sidewalk, knelt beside her. He then looked down at her and rested gentle hands on either side of her face.  
"Katherine? Katherine," he called to her, hoping she could hear him. "Come on. Wake up. Open your eyes."  
As he looked down at her, not getting a response from her, he used vamp hearing to listen for a heartbeat and breathing. As he did, he saw how even more pale she was; An unnatural color for a human.  
No. Don't you dare. Not you, too, he thought, not hearing a heartbeat and suddenly hearing her slow, shallow breathing stop all together.  
He bent down and kissed her, giving her some air, trying to bring her back.  
"I'm not losing you, too. Come back, Kat," he said, as he tried to revive her, memories surfacing for him. He kissed her again. "Breathe, Kat. I lost Elena. I'm not losing you, too. Breathe and open your eyes."  
After about twenty minutes, he heard breathing and a heartbeat.  
He sighed in relief.  
"If you can hear me, open your eyes, Katherine. I need you to wake up for me."  
After a moment of nothing, he gently pulled her into his arms, crook of arm supporting her head. He bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, hoping she could digest it. The last time she had been human, she hadn't been able to digest vampire blood.  
After a moment, he took it away and it instantly healed. He then looked down at her, waiting to see if she would heal or not.  
"Come on, Katherine; Stay with me," he pleaded. He had lost her and many others in his lifetime one way or anther. He didn't know how much more hurt he could take. "Please, Kat. Just open your eyes for me."  
After a few more minutes of no response, he got to his feet with her in his arms and began to head for the Mystic Falls hospital. He didn't know what was wrong, but assumed that he had to get her to the hospital to restore the blood she had lost. He also needed some of the first-air from the hospital to care for her wounds.

Once in a room at the hospital, blinds and door closed, he gently layed her down on the hospital bed. He then grabbed a couple of blood bags and what he needed for her wounds. He then hooked up the blood to her to restore the blood she had lost, before taking care of her wounds Kai had given her.  
Soon after, her wounds were taken care of and the blood transfusion finished, so he gently picked her up in his arms and headed home.

An hour later, when she came to, he knew with relief, that she'd be okay.


	5. Be Your Hero

Summary: Set in S7. Katherine survives a year of being stuck in a prison world and finally makes it back to Mystic Falls. When Damon finds her, what will take place? Will they fall back into love?

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would your run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh, please, tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

It was a dark night in the Mystic Falls woods, as Damon walked after finishing a bottle of Bourbon, trying to live without Elena without being reckless. When she woke up, he knew she wouldn't want to see that he had turned back into the old Damon that everyone hated. He was trying with all of his being not to become him. For Elena, he wouldn't become the old Damon. He would continue to do what he felt was the right thing to do.  
He stopped in the heart of the woods, smelling human blood and the familiar scent of her.  
He growled. She didn't have the right to be here, when Elena couldn't be, but then again, maybe seeing a familiar face that looked like Elena, would help him not have to fight for control so hard. Besides, he wanted to know how she was back. She had died a year ago.  
He followed her scent trail until he started to see a trail of blood, leading him to her. She obviously had tried to get out of the woods for help, but hadn't succeeded. Knowing her, she probably thought it best to come to him, just because he had once loved her the most. She had lost too much blood to attempt it for long, though.

When he found her, she was on her side, blood everywhere, an ascendant by her, eyes closed, and unnaturally pale.  
He was instantly knelt at her side and gently got her on her back, before looking down at her. As he did, he could tell that wherever she had been hadn't been kind to her. It looked like someone had stabbed her in the thigh, side, and stomach and there was blood on either side of her head and a knife in her shoulder, dangerously close to the side of her neck.  
He pulled the knife out and tossed it aside.  
With vamp hearing, he listened to her breathing, which was growing shallower and shallower each minute.  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.  
"If you can hear me, stay with me, Katherine. Keep breathing."  
He gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet, before blurring to the hospital.

Once in a vacant hospital room with the door and blinds closed, he gently layed her down on a hospital bed. He then put a breathing mask on her, before grabbing what he needed to care for her wounds. Some of it he knew from fighting in the 1864 war, and everything else he learned from Elena. Before Kai, she had been going to college and going to the hospital to learn how to be a doctor. She had such a big, soft heart that she always wanted to help people.  
A few minutes later, he had finished with her wounds and restored the blood she had lost.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care  
You're here tonight

He sat on her bedside, waiting for her to come to, a gentle hand on the left side of her face.  
"Can you hear me, Katherine? It's me. I need you to open your eyes for me. I know I don't deserve for you to listen to me, but you don't know what kind of Hell I've been going through. I know you were put through worse Hell than me, but I need you to hear me and wake up. Come on, Katherine. Please."  
He waited, but there wasn't a sign that she was waking up any time soon. So, wondering what was wrong, he went inside her head; this time though, not to cause her torment. When he did, he looked into her recent memories, only to find that what he thought had happened to her, had. It had been Kai. First he had put the love of his life under a sleeping spell. Now he had injured his sire and ex-girlfriend badly enough that it looked like she was in some kind of coma. There wasn't much he could really do except talk to her and make sure she stayed alive. As far as he knew she thought, she didn't have anything to live for. Her will to live had died when Nadia had died and Elijah had given up on her.  
"Despite what you think, Kat, you're not alone. I'm right here. I'm not leaving," he promised her, coming out of her head.  
He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face and silently looked down at her.

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

As he silently looked down at her, waiting for her to wake up, he realized that he never stopped caring about her. He didn't want his sire, human or not, to die.  
He figured it would be a while before she woke up, so he gently picked her up in his arms and headed home with her.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down on his bed and sat on her bedside. He then put his hand in her left one, hoping for her to wake up.

I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero

Several hours later, when she slowly came to, it relieved him, knowing that she'd be okay. She wasn't dying any time soon.

A few weeks later, not meaning to, they fell back into love.


	6. Holding On and Letting Go

Summary: Set in S7. Damon finds a very human Katherine in the road and it looks like Kai injured her. What will he do? Will he help and save her, or will he just let her be?

 _Is anybody out there?_  
 _Is anybody listening?_  
 _Does anybody really know_  
 _If it's the end or the beginning?_  
 _A cry_  
 _A rush_  
 _From one breath is all we're waiting for_  
 _Sometimes the one we're taking_  
 _Changes every one before_

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Damon Salvatore walked down the road, drinking a half empty bottle of Bourbon, grieving over the loss of Elena. Kai had put a sleeping spell on Elena. As long as Bonnie was alive, Elena wouldn't wake up. Kai was thankfully dead though, as of six months ago. Damon had severed his head to save Bonnie from him. Now he was alone without Elena. He had only known her for six years and already it felt like missing his sire, Katherine, all over again. When he had thought that she had died after he had opened the tomb six years ago, it had shattered him into a million pieces. That's what it felt like now. Katherine had been killed by his brother to get her out of Elena's body a year ago, though. She was completely out of their hair. He didn't even think that he'd ever see her again. Bonnie had said that she had been swept away by a black mass, instead of ending up on the Other Side. He was actually kind of happy about that, but there was a part of him that wanted to know where she had ended up at. Another part of him hoped that she was getting what she deserved. Even though he half hated her for everything, there was still a part of him that still cared for her, even if he didn't love her anymore.  
He stopped in the middle of the road, seeing someone lying in the road a distance or so away. He could immediately smell human blood, but couldn't hear anything, which let him know that whoever it was was dead, but most likely had only been dead for a couple minutes. Wanting to know who it was, he blurred over and knelt at her side, only to see a very human Katherine. He assumed she had come from a prison world, seeing an ascendant not far from her. Even though he knew Kai was dead, he didn't know where he had ended up at and looking at her, it looked like Kai's doing. Kai was the only person he knew that used a bow and arrow and would hurt and even kill anyone and everyone in his way.  
He reached down and pulled the arrow out of her lower stomach and tossed it aside, before pulling the knife out of her thigh and putting it in his jacket. He didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands. When he did, he realized that the way her wound was bleeding, Kai had opened an artery in her thigh. He couldn't let her lose any more blood though, if he was going to try and bring her back. She had lost a massive amount of blood. He carefully took her jacket off and used it to tie around her thigh wound to slow the bleeding. He then kissed her, giving her some air, trying to revive her.

 _It's everything you wanted_  
 _It's everything you don't_  
 _It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
 _Some prayers find an answer_  
 _Some prayers never know_  
 _We're holding on and letting go_  
 _Sometimes we're holding angels_  
 _And we never even know_  
 _Don't know if we'll make it_  
 _But we know_  
 _We just can't let it show_  
 _It's everything you wanted_  
 _It's everything you don't_  
 _It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
 _Some prayers find an answer_  
 _Some prayers never know_  
 _We're holding on and letting go_

"Come on, Katherine; Breathe. Breathe for me," he said after fifteen minutes of nothing, as he continued trying. "I need you to breathe. I know you've been through Hell, but you need to breathe."

 _Yeah, letting go_  
 _It's everything you wanted_  
 _It's everything you don't_  
 _It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
 _Some prayers find an answer_  
 _Some prayers never know_  
 _We're holding on and letting go_

After a few more minutes of nothing, he heard her heart and stopped. She then coughed, revived.  
"That a girl," he commented, strangely relieved that she was alive. Maybe it was because he was alone and needed companionship and something to do. Whatever it was that relieved him, he didn't care.  
He put her arm around his shoulders and slid an arm under her, pulling her gently into his arms.

 _It's everything you wanted_  
 _It's everything you don't_  
 _It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
 _Some prayers find an answer_  
 _Some prayers never know_  
 _We're holding on and letting go_

Feeling an arm under her and wanting to know who had brought her back to life after she had succeeded in escaping from Kai in the 1994 prison world, she opened her eyes to see her elder childe. It surprised her, considering he hated her the most out of everyone.  
"Damon?" she questioned in a whisper, feeling weak and tired.  
She felt another arm under her legs.  
"It's me," he assured her.  
She felt the wind, which let her know that he was using vamp speed. That's when she realized that she was probably injured from Kai. Realizing that, flashes of what Kai had done to her came back to her. Then her vision began to blur.  
"Hey; stay with me, Katherine. Look at me; Focus," he encouraged.

As her vision began to dim, she felt something like a hospital bed. Then there was some pain, as she felt him taking care of her lower stomach wound. Then she felt a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"You need to fight it, Katherine," he encouraged, seeing that she was starting to lose the fight, just as he finished with her stomach wound and started in on her thigh.  
Just as everything began to go gray, she felt him finish with her thigh and rest a hand on her forehead.  
"I'm right here, Katherine. I'm not going anywhere. Just keep fighting," was the last thing she heard. Then everything went black.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she came to, she saw that she was in his bed with him seated on her bedside, hand in hers, and she felt a lot better.  
She gave a smile, glad that he had saved her life.  
"Thanks."  
He smiled back.  
"You're welcome. Welcome home, Katherine. Get some rest. You need it."  
She smiled again.  
He gave a smile, before kissing her hand and then leaving the room.  
She watched him go, before taking his advice.


	7. Rescued By Her Childe

Summary: Set in S7. What happens when Damon finds an injured Katherine after an earthquake? What will ensue?

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Damon walked, looking at chaos. An earthquake had just happened. Then, seeing a hold with wood around and in it, he stopped. He was silent for a few minutes, seeing a very human Katherine down there. He could smell blood and see an arrow in her, which looked a lot like Kai's handiwork. He just stood there, debating on whether to save her or not until, finally, deciding to go down there to save her.  
He slide down the muddy bank to kneel at her side, where he saw the extent of her injures. There was blood on either side of her head and some wounds that looked like stab wounds. There was a knife in her thigh and there was a lot of blood. She had definitely lost a lot of blood.  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.  
"Katherine, can you hear me? Open your eyes."  
After a few moments of nothing, he sighed and then pulled the arrow and knife out, before tossing them aside. He then gently slid an arm under her head and another under her legs, pulling her gently into his arms and getting to his feet, before heading up the bank to get her out. He couldn't save her while in the hole.  
A few minutes later, after getting out of the hole, he gently layed her down on her back on the ground, as it began to rain. He then gently took her jacket off and used it to tie around her thigh wound, realizing the knife had opened an artery. Then, not hearing anything from her, he bent down and kissed her, giving her some air.  
"Come on, Katherine; Breathe. Breathe for me," he said, after ten minutes of trying to revive her and not hearing anything from her.  
A few minutes later, he sighed in relief after stopping, as she coughed, revived.  
"Good girl," he commented.  
"Damon?" she almost whispered from blood loss, hearing him, but unable to see him.  
"It's me," he assured her. "What happened?"  
"Kai. After what he did, I'm blind."  
"Don't worry. He's dead. I killed him a few months ago. He can't hurt you anymore."  
He put her arm around his shoulders and gently pulled her into his arms.  
"Thanks," she said.  
He got to his feet with her in his arms and began to blur home, knowing that she had lost a lot of blood. He couldn't waste time. Her life was on the line.

What felt like a few minutes later, she felt him lay her down on what felt like a bed. She felt tired though. She knew she had to stay awake, but that was easier said than done. She was losing the fight.

Thirty minutes later, he had finished tending to her wounds. She was still tired from blood loss, though. Through the blindness and blood loss though, she was still able to feel him rest a gentle hand on her forehead.  
"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon. Besides, you're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
He knew she couldn't see him, but he smiled anyway.  
"Get some rest. You need it."  
He took his hand away and then left.

The next day, when she came down the stairs and to the living room, she used her memory to guide her and tell her where everything was.  
"Sleeping beauty awakens," he greeted with a smile.  
She went to sit on the couch.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked him.  
"Just take it one day at a time," he replied, sitting next to her.  
"Well, whatever happens, thanks for the save," she said with a smile.  
"Well, it's not like you're all that bad as a human."  
"I'm glad you have some confidence in me now."  
"It's only temporary," he replied.  
It was such a moment, that they began to make out.


	8. Traveler Descendant To The Rescue

Summary: Set in S7E_ at the end when Damon tells Stefan that Lily is making him leave for good. Kat shows up at the house Damon is now staying at, since Lily and her friends pretty much stole the boarding house and aren't giving it back. What will ensue between Kat and Damon?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Damon Salvatore stood by the mantle in his now house, considering his and Stefan's mother, Lily, and her friends had stolen their boarding house from them after recent events. He was having drinking from the bottle of Bourbon, because of certain events. He had already told Stefan who had just left the house about an hour ago. He was drinking his sorrows away, because Lily was angry that one of her friends had been killed and she thought that it had been Damon who had done it, so she had taken Elena and put her in the bottom of the ocean and would keep her there until Damon left town like she wanted him to. It angered him that his own mother could do that, but she wasn't a normal everyday vampire. She was both his and Stefan's mother and had the Ripper gene she had unintentionally given to Stefan a long time ago. Plus, her friends were half vampire and half very powerful witch. They were that way, because they had died as powerful witches and when they had become vampires, which was what had turned them into what they were. It made them almost impossible to get rid of. Damon had no choice now. If he didn't leave town, Lily would keep Elena in the bottom of the ocean. If he left town, she would let Elena go. He had to leave town to save Elena, or he would never be able to see her ever again.  
After he figured that he had had enough, he set the closed and half empty bottle of Bourbon on the mantle, now ready to hit the road like Lily was ordering him to by threatening the love of his life's life pretty much.  
He stopped at the threshold in the living room and turned around, only to see the one person he never wanted to see ever again, appear with an ascendant in hand, clearly human again.  
 _What the hell?_ he thought to himself. Bonnie had said when she had died that she had been swept away by a black mass. She hadn't been able to go to the Other Side, so he assumed that he'd never see her ever again. He obviously was wrong, because here she was human and back.  
After appearing somewhere where she had no clue what house it was but assuming Damon was living there, since he was standing in the threshold of the living room, she went over to the end table and set the ascendant down there, before going to slowly walk towards him. She knew something was happening, since he hadn't said a word quite yet or made a move to harm or try to harm her like usual at the sight of her. She was trying to act like she wasn't hurt at all, because she had just come from a prison world that she never wanted to go to ever again and it was best that she didn't say anything to him that would make him want to hurt her anyways, because she knew Damon as well as she knew herself.  
"What's the matter? You usually have something to say to me," she greeted, as she slowly approached him.  
"Long story. What the hell happened to you? I thought you were taken somewhere where I finally wouldn't have to see you ever again," he replied.  
"Sorry. Your wish only came true temporarily. When I died, I was taken to a prison world. One that I don't care to rejoin anytime soon or ever again."  
"Which one?" he questioned, knowing that there were two prison worlds that he knew of. The 1994 one that he and Bonnie had ended up at after they had died and the 1903 one where they had rescued their mother from a while back, against Damon's constant failed attempts to stop them from doing it by trying to convince them not to.  
"1994," she answered him.  
"Was Kai there?" he questioned her.  
"So you know both prison worlds and Kai, huh?" she questioned back.  
"Only because of recent and personal events I don't care to relive," he replied.  
"Yes, he was there."  
"How'd you end up here?" he inquired. "I didn't think you knew of this place."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't. Maybe something just thought this was a safe place. I don't know. All I know is that I needed to get out and I did."  
"I'm sorry you had to go through Kai, but you kind of deserved to die after everything you've done."  
"And you don't?" she inquired back. "Just because someone deserves something doesn't mean it has to happen."  
"So, what's going on with you?" he questioned, trying to ask in a not so weird way why she was human and what state she was in.  
"You mean, am I dying again or am I just human? I think I'm just human, but I don't really know. I guess we'll just have to see," she replied to him.  
As she got closer to him, he could tell that she had definitely been through hell with Kai. There was blood on either side of her head and she was limping a little from a dagger in her thigh and her right side was bleeding. Also, it looked like someone had stabbed her in the left shoulder and stomach. He knew she was trying to hide that she was hurt and he knew that he should've been looking at her more when she had first arrived in his living room, but she obviously couldn't hide it from him. Definitely not when he was a vampire and she was a very injured human.  
He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was about to help the one person he had never wanted to see ever again, but maybe if he helped her, she could help him get Elena from Lily without him having to leave town for good or at all.  
She stopped once she was in front of him, and that's when he saw how pale she was and though he wasn't a doctor and never had been, he knew it was because she had lost a lot of blood from all the wounds she had gotten from Kai in the prison world.  
"Damon?" she said, as everything went black for her. And right before everything went black, she felt him catch her from hitting the floor.  
As she collapsed, he used vamp agility to catch her from hitting the floor. He then gently layed her down on the floor and pulled her gently into his arms, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her.  
"This better work," he said, as he made it go down her throat. He then added, "I know we don't see eye to eye, but if you get through this, I need your help with something. Stay with me, Katherine. I need you to fight. I need your help."  
After her wounds had healed, he took her to his room and gently layed her down on his bed and then sat on her bedside, looking down at her, waiting for her to come to, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long.  
He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"Come on, Katherine; Wake up. I need you to open your eyes for me."

Half an hour later, she slowly came to, which strangely relieved him.  
She smiled.  
"So you're my saver now."  
"I guess I am," he replied and then went straight to it. "We need to talk. I don't want to have to leave town because of my mother succeeding in making me leave, so I'm hoping you'll help me out since I just saved your life."  
"She's alive?" she questioned, as she slowly sat up and looked at him.  
"It came as a shock to me, too. I thought she had actually died but I guess our father just covered up the fact that she hadn't died of natural causes. Lily's apparently why Stefan has the Ripper gene."  
"So, what does she have that's making you leave and what did you do to make her angry at you?" she questioned, knowing that he had a bad habit of making everyone around him angry enough to hurt or want to hurt him in any way, shape, and form.  
"She has Elena at the bottom of the ocean, because she thinks I'm the one who killed one of her half powerful witch and half vampire friends. I've told her I didn't do it and I told her who it was, but she didn't believe me. We're all out of options to strike out at her, so I don't know how to get Elena back. Elena doesn't even know what's happening, because Kai put a spell on her. As long as Bonnie's alive, Elena won't wake up," he informed her.  
"You people really know how to make the wrong people angry. Where are Lily and her friends staying at? I'm sure I can work something out. If not, I am descended from Travelers. I'm sure I can take at least one or two of them out at a time. While that happens, I know you don't like to swim, but if you love Elena enough, you'll have to get her from the ocean."  
"Thank you," he replied.  
She smiled.  
"You're welcome. And just for you, I'll see what I can do to wake Elena up."  
He gave her a smile, liking that idea.  
She smiled back.

The next day, Katherine arrived inside the boarding house, uninvited. Being human, she didn't need to be invited in. Besides, she believed that though she was human, she could still take care of herself. She didn't need assistance with them. Plus, she had magic from the Travelers she was descended from for help if she needed it.  
She closed the door behind herself, as she entered and arrived in the living room where Lily and her friends, as well as someone she had never seen before were at.  
"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?" one of them asked, but not so nicely.  
"If you're going to say that you had a shield up, I know you did. I just got rid of it." She looked at Lily. "I'm Katherine Pierce and you must be Damon and Stefan's mother. Now I know why Stefan has the Ripper gene and Damon never did. I have a few things to ask of you before I force my hand on all of you. My legend (change) may say that I act first and ask later, but that's not true."  
Lily went to stand in front of her friends like she usually did.  
"What is it that you want?" she questioned her.  
"I'm glad you asked, Lily. I want you to give the house back to your children and whoever else that would like to join them. You've caused them enough pain and suffering. It's one thing to take their home away and another to steal away the one person that they both cherish. You take away Elena from Damon and it causes not only Damon pain, but also Stefan. He once loved Elena first. Not Damon. I would know this. I once had my share of fun pretending to be her for a time when Stefan and Elena were still together. I want you to also give Elena back to them and let Damon stay. I know he has his off days, but that's only because I made him in my own image. What I would do is what he would do. I know how to get in his head whether I'm human or a vampire or not. You're lucky about now that I'm the only one here. If Nadia was with me, we'd be causing quite the trouble for you. I may be human, but I'm also descended from Travelers. Now do as I ask, or I won't be so kind as to let you just walk out of here," she replied to her.  
"This was my home too once and it still is," Lily replied. "As for Elena, I'll think about it, but I did not think that you of all people would be coming here just to help them out in all of this. So you're the one who turned them both. Thank you for that. Without you, I'd never get to see them again."  
"You're welcome. I know that this was once your place once too. You are welcome to visit if you wish it, but you're not welcome to live here."  
Katherine looked at the guy on the couch she had never seen before, but who had the same demeanor of Damon a little bit.  
"And you are? Damon never mentioned you," she said to him.  
"The name's Enzo."  
"Well, I guess you're welcome here then," she replied.  
Soon, Katherine's plan to get Lily to turn everything back over to them succeeded and Damon and Stefan were able to get a new deed to the house and were able to live there and everything.

The next day, Katherine walked into the living room.  
"So, where are you keeping Elena at? I'm going to get to work in waking Elena up."  
He turned to look at her.  
"I'm glad you're living up to your word. Well, she's not in the cemetery anymore. We're keeping her in the basement with the door locked this time, in case someone decides to take her from me again before she gets a chance to wake up."  
"Well, I'm glad you're learning from your mistakes. After Elena wakes up, I want you to know that you're going to get your wish. You'll never have to see me ever again, because after I wake Elena up, I'm going to New Orleans to get a second chance with Elijah if he'll have me. I'm going to stay there," she informed him, before leaving the room.

After a week of working on finding a spell to wake Elena up, it worked which brought Elena and Damon back together and Katherine said her goodbyes to everyone and headed to New Orleans.


	9. Saved In 1903

Summary: Set in S7. What if Damon died again and ended up in the 1903 prison world alone, instead of the 1994 prison world? What if he found an injured Katherine there? Will he care enough to save her life, or will he leave her to her own demise?

Pairings:

Datherine

Damon Salvatore looked around, as he walked through the snowy weather, which let him know where he had ended up at. He had ended up in the 1903 prison world, instead of the 1994 prison world like he had last time. Except that last time he had died, he had died with Bonnie. This time he was alone.  
Suddenly, he stopped, seeing someone in the snow. Because of the weather, he couldn't tell who it was from a distance, but he could tell that it was a girl.  
He blurred over to kneel at her side, only to see that it was the one person in the world that he never wanted to see again.  
"Katherine?" he questioned, though he didn't expect an answer because of how injured she was.  
After deciding to save her, he gently pulled her into his arms and headed for the house that his mother had been staying in when they had come to fetch her.

Once in the house with the door closed and in a bedroom, he gently layed her down on the bed and, after getting what he needed, he took care of her wounds the best of his ability. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew what to do because of fighting in the war in 1864 on the south side.  
Afterward, he rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"Katherine, it's me. Can you hear me?" he called to her.

An hour later, it relieved him when she slowly came to.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Hey," she greeted back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know. I somehow got here after dying. Enough about me, though. What the hell happened to you?"  
"Kai," she answered.  
"Then let's find an ascendant and get the hell out of here," he replied, deciding to save her from further torment by Kai.  
In the end, they found their way out of there and Katherine fully recovered.


	10. First Snow Storm

Characters: Damon, Kat, Kai

Summary: Set somewhere after S6. The night Damon is in the woods drinking, they get a snow storm. On his way home, he finds an injured Katherine. Will he save her, or will he let her die?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark, snowy, windy night. Damon Salvatore was drinking a bottle of Bourbon, drowning his sorrows, when the wind picked up, making him realize there was a snow storm on the way. The snow was already quite deep. He didn't want to be out here when it hit, so he began to walk home.

Suddenly, in the heart of the woods, he saw someone half buried in the snow. SO he knelt at that someone's side and unburied her.

When she was unburied, he immediately recognized her as his sire who had been dead for several months. She lay on her back, out cold, an arrow in her side, a knife in her left thigh, her lower stomach bleeding as well, pale from blood loss, an ascendant in her right hand.

He looked down at her. There were very few people he knew that used a bow and arrow and would hurt anyone to try and get what they wanted. The only one that came to mind was Kai. He had recently killed Kai by severing his head to save Bonnie recently. Now, looking at her, he realized Kai had hurt Katherine too.

He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her cheek.

"Hey; Katherine," he called. "It's me. Can you hear me? I need you to wake up." He patted her cheek, needing her to awaken. She had lost a lot of blood. He needed her to wake up and stay awake. Between blood loss and cold weather, he had to keep you awake long enough for him to get to the closest shelter and stop the bleeding, as well as try to warm her. Otherwise, she wouldn't make it.

With his free hand, he pulled the arrow out and tossed it to the ground, before putting the ascendant in his pocket.

"Come on, Katherine. Open your eyes for me." He stopped patting, when she began to wake up. "That a girl. I need you awake."

He put her arm around his shoulders and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Damon?" she softly questioned.

"It's me," he assured her. He got to his feet with her in his arms. "I need you to stay awake for me."

She didn't understand why she had to stay awake, but she did her best to do as she was told. All she knew was how cold and tired she was and how hard it was for her to breathe.

Half an hour later, he entered the barn Jules had once tortured Caroline at four years ago.

He gently layed her down in the middle of the aisle by one of the stalls. He then gently lifted her head to put his jacket under it as a pillow. He then used a long enough cloth to tie around her stomach wound.

"I need you to hang on just a little longer. Focus, Kat," he encouraged, hearing her breathing growing shallow and could see that she couldn't hang on for much longer. And she was shaking and had blue lips and had lost most of her body heat.

Unable to hold on any longer for her elder childe, she found herself plummeting into darkness. Then she felt and heard nothing.

He gently pulled her into his arms and draped his jacket around her, her back against him and used an arm to try and create friction to warm her, having no body heat of his own to use. With his free hand, he took the knife out of her leg and tossed it aside. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat, taking a chance.

"Good girl. That a girl," he said, seeing her wounds heal and hearing her breathing get back to normal.

After a few minutes, he took it away, which instantly healed.

A few hours later, when she came to, she was in Damon's bed with him seated on her bedside, healed.


	11. When You Say Nothing At All

Summary: Set in S1-S6. A few delena flashbacks that come to mind when I hear this song. Got the idea from "When You Say Nothing At All" song.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word  
You could light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
When I hear  
When you don't say a thing  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all…

*The Reckoning*

It was a dark night in the Salvatore boarding house in the living room, as Elena sat on the couch and Damon sat in a chair by her.  
"Where were you, Damon?" she questioned him.  
He put a hand on her leg and looked at her, and truthfully replied, "I promise, I will never leave you again."

*Turning Point/Bloodlines*

Damon stood in front of her on the dark, desolate road, looking her over to make sure she was okay after the car crash a vampire had caused her to have.  
"I look like crap," she said.  
"What?" he questioned, before she collapsed.  
He caught her with a hand between her should blades and arm holding her up. He then looked at her and then around at the darkness.  
"Upsie daisy," he said, as he gently picked her up in his arm. He then walked away.

*As I Lay Dying*

It was a dark night, as Damon lay in bed, dying of Tyler Lockwood's werewolf bite, Elena next to him, wetting his face down with a cool, wet, wash cloth to try and cool him down.  
"You should go. I could hurt you," he told her.  
"I'm not leaving. I'm here until the very end," she replied.  
"You would've liked me in 1864," he commented.  
"I like you now," she assured him.  
"If I would've chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you," he said.  
Knowing he was close to death, she set the wash cloth down on the end table and kissed him once, before pulling away.  
"Thank…you," he whispered.  
"You're welcome," she replied.  
For some reason, she didn't know why, even though she wasn't in love with him, it broke her heart that he was dying.  
"It's me you should be thinking. I have the cure," a voice said.  
Elena turned to see his sire and ex-girlfriend, Katherine, the cure in hand, who came towards them to give Damon the cure.

All day long  
I can hear people talking about  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Oh, old Mr. Webster  
Could never define  
What's said between your heart and mine…

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

It was a beautiful day, as Damon and Elena made out in the living room, at one point, ending up on the couch. It was a goodbye make out, because she was going away to Whitmore College.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all…

*I'm Thinking of You All The While*

It was a dark night, as he stood in front of her. She had just taken the cure.  
"How do you feel?" he questioned.  
"I feel-," she started, before she began to lose her balance, suddenly being overwhelmed by flashes of the past. She was beginning to remember everything Ric had compelled her to forget as a vampire.  
Damon caught her and began to walk, not knowing what was happening, but guessing she was dying. After all, it had happened to his sire and ex.  
"I'll get you home," he informed her, on the way home.  
He stopped and let her go at one point and she told him that she remembered. She remembered everything.  
A moment later, filled with happiness, they began to passionately kiss.


	12. I HateEverythingAboutYou,WhyDoILoveYou?

Summary: Set between the S6 finale and start of S7. Damon finds a hurt Kat. Will he save her? Can he save her? Based on the "I Hate Everything About You" song.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet…

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Damon walked alone, a bottle of Bourbon in hand, drinking his emotions away. It was his way of dealing; the famous Damon Salvatore move.

Only when I stop to think about  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it…

Meanwhile, an injured and human Katherine walked into the Salvatore boarding house, vision going black, as she made her way to the living room. She needed help and Damon had once loved her the most out of the two Salvatores.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

When Damon entered after finishing the bottle, he smelled the mixed scents of Katherine and human blood. So he followed the scents only to see her out, injured, and on her back by the couch. Knowing she was injured, he knew she was human. That, and the scent. He had seen her die a few months ago, so he didn't know how she was alive, but she somehow was. Having lost Elena, and even though he always told himself that he didn't care anymore, he decided to save her. They had and would always have a connection.  
He knelt beside her and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her life.  
A few minutes later, after her wounds had healed, he gently pulled her into his arms and went to his room.

An hour later, when she woke up, she found herself in Damon's bed with him seated on her bedside, healed.


	13. Hell Is Other People

Characters: Damon, Kat

Summary: Set in S7E10 "Hell Is Other People." What if Kat came to Damon when he was in the Phoenix Stone, because she was trapped inside it too as well? Will they help each other get out, or will they be selfish and leave each other behind?

Pairings:

Datherine

Damon woke up to find himself in the basement of a house. He thought he was alone until he sensed someone else's presence. Then she spoke, as she walked out of the darkness, looking like hell and wearing the same thing she had when she had been on her deathbed.  
"Welcome to the inside of the Phoenix Stone. Maybe this is a good time as any to apologize for what you did," she greeted.  
"Katherine," he said, as she slowly approached him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know. Maybe the universe decided that I belong here in the Phoenix Stone, whether I'm human or not. I ended up in a prison world after I died, but a few minutes late, I found myself inside the Phoenix Stone. I don't know why, but luckily it can't torment me very much, since I dealt with most of my past a long time ago. The Phoenix Stone is a kind of hell. It wants to torment you with memories, guilt, and those you've killed and those you couldn't save," she replied to him.  
"Anything else I should know about?" he questioned.  
"Just don't let it win or you'll be stuck here forever. You have to conquer what it can torment you with, if you want to win," she informed him.  
He looked at her, as she stood in front of him, looking for a sign that she might be lying, but figured that the way she looked, she most likely wasn't in any condition to lie to him or to anyone. Looking at her, he realized that for once in her life, both vampire and human, she was telling the truth. This was something new, which meant that the stone had tormented her with something so horrific to her that she didn't feel like lying.  
"What happened to you?" he inquired.  
"Torment. What else? Something worse than what you tried to do to me on my deathbed. Both mental and physical," she replied, as if it wasn't obvious. He was a vampire. He could smell and see blood from her physical injuries.  
He put a hand on her arm, seeing that she looked like she was about to collapse.  
"Katherine?" he said, not having anything else to say.  
A moment later, everything went blurry and she felt weak.  
Damon caught her from hitting the floor, before gently laying her down on the floor. He then took her jacket off to look at the wounds, assessing how bad it was. When he did look her over, he saw that she'd lost a lot of blood and was very pale because of it. There was also blood on either side of her head and her lower stomach and thigh were heavily bleeding.  
He used her jacket to tie around her thigh to try and slow the bleeding, before getting to his feet with her in his arms, and blurred upstairs and gently layed her down in a room. Then he blurred to the kitchen and bathroom to get what he needed. It was 1864. First-aids weren't popular, so the house wouldn't have one. He had to do this the old fashioned way, since he didn't think she could digest vampire blood. He then blurred back to the room and sat on her bedside, before using one of the towels he'd grabbed to use for her lower stomach wound. He put the towel on the wound and her right hand on the towel. He rested his hand on top of hers and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Then he rested his right hand on the left side of her face.  
"You're going to be okay, Katherine. You're going to live. I'll make sure of it. Just stay with me," he promised her. For some reason, he didn't know why, but seeing her dying from physical torment made him care about her well-being.  
A few minutes later, her wounds taken care of thanks to Damon, she lay in bed alive.  
He rested a gentle hand on her forehead, looking at her, seated on her bedside.  
"Don't worry. We'll get out of here together. I'm not leaving you here to die again."

After what felt like several hours later, they finally both got out with Kat back in her human body, but not dying of old age or looking like it. She even recovered both mentally and physically from the Phoenix Stone and helped Damon mentally recover from it. During her time of helping him, they fell back into love several months later. And so, their story continued.


	14. How To Save A Life

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elena (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S7, but kind of a future fic. Elena is back to going to college with Caroline now that she has awakened after Bonnie's death. Bonnie died from the pills, since they couldn't find a way to save her. What happens when Damon sees Kat on the side of the road? Will he save her, or leave her to die?

Pairings:  
Datherine

Delena (mentioned)

 _Step one, you say we need to talk_  
 _He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_  
 _He smiles politely back at you_  
 _You stare politely right on through_  
 _Some sort of window to your right_  
 _As he goes left, and you stay right_  
 _Between the lines of fear and blame_  
 _You begin to wonder why you came_  
 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

It was a dismal night in Mystic Falls, as Damon drove back to the boarding house after a few drinks. He'd gone to see Elena at Whitmore College, since she'd ignored his calls for a few days. He had to make sure she was safe. And she was. Now he was heading back home.  
Suddenly, on the desolate road, he saw someone lying down on the shoulder of the road. Usually he'd just pass by, but he had a gut feeling that he should stop, so he stopped the car by the person, close to the shoulder of the road.  
As soon as he went around his car and knelt by her, he saw her familiar face, but he didn't want to believe that it was really her.  
"Katherine?"  
He gently got her on her back. That's when it was confirmed that Katherine was indeed alive, human, and injured. She was pale with blood on either side of her head. There was also blood pretty much everywhere. He could barely see where her wounds started and where the blood started. That's how much blood there was. He could tell that she'd lost a lot of blood. He listened for a heartbeat and breathing and if his heart could beat, it would've sunk. He didn't care what had happened to her for her to be like this. He only knew that he couldn't leave her to die. She was slipping towards it, though. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was slowing.  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.  
"Katherine, can you hear me? If you can hear me, open your eyes."  
After a moment of no movement from her, he took the chance and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her if all possible.  
When her wounds had healed and she wasn't dying anymore, he took his wrist away which obviously healed, and sighed in relief. Sure, he hated her, but whatever had happened to her, he wouldn't wish on anyone.  
"Let's get you out of here," he said, and as he gently picked her up in his arms he added, "Upsie daisy." Then he walked over to his car and gently set her in the passenger's seat. He then closed the door and got in the driver's seat and started driving again.  
As he drove, he looked over at her, hoping for a sign that she was going to be waking up soon. He knew she was alive and healed, so he didn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet. He figured she had been through a lot though and just needed to rest for a while. He knew that after going through a lot, it made people exhausted. He'd gone through a lot himself. If he wasn't a vampire, he would've been tired of all of this a long time ago. Even as a vampire, he wished sometimes that he could just go and take a long overdue nap and not have to deal with anything or anyone.  
He rested a gentle hand on top of her left one and looked at the road again. Maybe if she knew that she wasn't alone and that she was safe with him, she'd wake up.

 _Let him know that you know best_  
 _'_ _Cause after all, you do know best_  
 _Try to slip past his defense_  
 _Without granting innocence_  
 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
 _The things you've told him all along_  
 _And pray to God he hears you_  
 _And I pray to God he hears you_  
 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_  
 _As he begins to raise his voice_  
 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
 _Drive until you lose the road_  
 _Or break with the ones you've followed_  
 _He will do one of two things_  
 _He will admit to everything_  
 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Katherine, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm right here. I'm not going to hurt you. Whatever happened, I'm here for you. I promise you, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. It's okay now. You can open your eyes," he said, as he continued looking at the road, hoping it would work. He didn't want to have to go inside her head, considering he'd been cruel to her the last time he'd done that to her.  
As the minutes clicked by and she still didn't stir, he wondered if he would have to go inside her head or take her to the hospital, after all.  
"Look, Katherine, I need you to wake up so that I know that you'll live. I know now that I was wrong. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. You were dying and reliving your grief over your mother. You didn't deserve what you got from neither Klaus nor me. I'm sorry for what I did to you. If I could do it over, I'd give you peace, instead. Please forgive me," he confessed, meaning every word. Without her in his life or alive, he didn't feel whole. The moment he'd watched Stefan kill her to get her out of Elena's body, it felt like a small piece of him died along with her.

 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_  
 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_  
 _How to save a life_  
 _How to save a life_

After his confession and everything he'd said, which she heard through the darkness, she began to awaken half an hour later.  
When she woke up, she was still weak but otherwise felt fine. The second thing she noticed was Damon driving with a hand on top of hers and a worried look. Seeing her awaken though, she saw him give her a smile, which she returned.  
"How do you feel?" he questioned.  
"I feel fine."  
"Good," he replied.  
He pulled up to the house and she couldn't help but comment, saying, "Home sweet home."  
"Don't worry. It's just you and me now. Stefan left town and we broke up a while back," he assured her.  
She smiled, happy about that.

 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_  
 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

After a year of living together in the boarding house, they finally fell back into love. And so their love story continued on. And the plus side was that she could digest vampire blood and was no longer dying. She just looked like she used to be before turning the first time. And so, after finding that out, she had Damon turn her back and he was glad to do so.

 _How to save a life_  
 _How to save a life…_


	15. Gods and Monsters

Gods and Monsters

Characters: Damon, Kat, Evil Itself, Elena (mentioned), Kai (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned), unnamed doctors, Enzo (mentioned)

Summary: Set in the S7 finale "Gods and Monsters." What if Katherine coming back to life and warning him not to listen to the voice in the vault stopped Evil Itself from getting to him? What if he helped her after he found out she was hurt by Kai? What will ensue between them?

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a nebulous night, as Damon Salvatore stood in the vault. He had just heard the sound of Elena's voice and had hung up on Enzo. Even though he knew Elena was still in a coffin under the sleep spell Kai had put her in, he couldn't help but to listen to what sounded like Elena calling his name.

As he began to look around for who or what it was, scanning with his eyes, he suddenly saw a very human and injured Katherine appear.

"Damon, help me. I need you," the voice said in the vault.

"Katherine?" he questioned her.

"It's me. You didn't think I'd stay dead, did you?"

"Well, I can hope, can't I? How are you alive?"

"I ended up in the 1994 prison world. I think you can guess the rest." She slowly half walked and half limped towards him until she was inches in front of him. "Don't listen to the voice. Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Why? What is it?" he asked her.

"Evil itself. Now let's go," she answered him.

After hearing that, he left the vault and then building with her.

Afterward, they stood in front of each other.

"I know it's not my place or anything, but I'm sorry that you had to deal with Kai. He's a psychotic maniac ass. Bonnie and I had to deal with him when we died for a little while. Then a while later, he came back alive and towards the end of last year, he put Elena under a sleeping spell and linked her to Bonnie. I can't be with her for 60 years until Bonnie dies. He also nearly killed Bonnie which I ripped his head off for," he informed her.

"I'll deal and I'm sorry for Elena. I know how much she means to everyone."

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen. I lose everyone I care about over time," he replied.

She gently and cautiously rested a hand on the side of his face. She was cautious because she knew what he felt about her.

"I know. That's the price we pay for knowing what exists and being a vampire. I wish I could make it better for you," she replied. She always hated when he was hurt. Besides, she sired him and no matter what, cared for him. She was responsible for anything that happened to him, whether it was by her hand or not.

"Well, there's nothing any of us can do. What happened between you and Kai?" he replied, knowing she was injured. He'd know it since she'd shown up, alive yet again. He'd just been ignoring it until it seemed the right time to help her.

"It doesn't matter," she answered him.

"Well, it does to me. He's a maniac. Nobody deserves to be treated how Kai tends to treat everyone he meets and crosses paths with."

She took her hand away from his face and dropped it.

"I should be the one asking what happened to you. You care now. That's a new one. You haven't cared for me since 1864. What changed?" she replied.

"I don't know. I guess the thought of Kai hurting you isn't something I care to happen."

"I can take care of myself, Damon. You don't need to play hero to everyone that gets hurt or almost dies. You can't help or save everyone."

"Well, maybe not, but I sure as hell can try."

"Don't. You'll get yourself killed for good."

As she spoke, he scanned her for what her injuries were. He could see that it looked like she had some stab wounds and there was a dagger in one of her thighs. It looked like it had opened an artery. There was also blood on the left side of her head and she was pale. He knew that she had lost a lot of blood and it was making her weak, but she was hiding what she was feeling.

"How about we get out of here? You need a hospital," he suggested.

She knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. She was stubborn like that, but she was starting to feel weak and her vision was going black.

"Katherine," he said, as he caught her from hitting the ground. He then gently layed her down on the ground, knelt by her, and gently took her jacket off. He had to use it to slow or stop the bleeding.

As she lay there, trying to stay awake, she blurrily saw Damon. She could also feel pain and put her hand on her lower stomach, where she felt the pain and now the blood. She could also feel her hand start to shake.

He took her hand off the wound and put her jacket on it, tying it into place. He then put her hand on top of her jacket and his hand on top of hers.

"Stay with me, Katherine. You're gonna be okay."

He slid an arm under her, gently pulling her into his arms, and slide his other arm under her legs. He then got to his feed and blurred towards the hospital.

Damon stood by and watched as the doctors got her hooked up to an ivy and checked her over, as they put a breathing mask on her. There wasn't anything he could do. He could only wait for them to tend to her wounds and hope she would make it.

As everything began to fade away, she could hear the sound of doctors around her and knew where she was. Then everything went black.

A few hours later, a doctor informed Damon that she was in the recovery room and should be just fine. She had a few fractured ribs, a concussion, an opened artery, and some internal bleeding but would be just find as long as she healed correctly and didn't reopen her wounds. He thanked the doctor and then went to her room to see her.

He closed the door behind himself and sat on her beside, a hand on top of hers and his other one he rested on the left side of her face.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital room with Damon seated on her bedside, a hand on the side of her face.

She gave a smile.

"You saved me."

"Yes, and don't make me regret it," he replied.

"Well, thank you anyway," she said.

He took his hand away from her face and she slowly sat up.

They silently looked at one another.

After a few minutes, they began to make out.


	16. Saved By An Old Friend (Kenzo)

Saved By An Old Friend (Kenzo)

Characters: Kat, Enzo, Damon (mentioned), Lily (mentioned), unnamed doctors

Summary: Set in S7. She comes back to life after escaping the prison world and Kai, injured. What will ensue between old friends?

Pairings:

Kenzo

It was a dismal night, as a human and injured Katherine appeared in a cabin. There were several stab wounds on her and there was a dagger protruding from her thigh. There was also an arrow in her lower stomach and blood on either side of her head. When she appeared, she saw Enzo in the cabin. There was a table in front of her, so she set the ascendant on it and used a hand on the table to try and stay on her feet.

Enzo was drinking a shot glass of Bourbon in front of the fireplace, standing, when he smelled a mixture of blood and Katherine, so he set his glass on the mantle and turned around to look at her. When he did and saw her state, he knew that she'd had to deal with Kai.

In a blur, he was at her side and caught her from hitting the floor. He then gently layed her down on the floor.

"Stay with me, luv," he said, and pulled the arrow out, tossing it to the floor. He could tell that she'd lost a lot of blood, but he didn't wanna chance blood, knowing she couldn't digest it last time she'd been human.

"Enzo," she breathed, as she lay there, vision blurry, and felt a towel around her lower stomach. She knew he was trying to slow the bleeding. She also felt a hand on the side of her face.

"You're gonna be okay, luv," she heard him assure her, before she felt him pull her into his arms. Then everything went black for her.

As Enzo blurred to the nearest hospital, an injured and pale Katherine in his arms, he wondered how she'd ended up in the prison world. He also hoped that she'd make it through. She'd lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding from all her wounds. He knew as injured and pale as she was, it was pretty bad for her. He wasn't and never had been a doctor, but he knew extensive wounds when he saw them. He knew that she could die if she wasn't immediately tended to. He didn't want her to die. They were old friends. He'd just never told Damon, knowing he hated her these days.

When he entered the hospital, she was paler than before. She was in even more terrible condition than before.

A few minutes later, he watched the doctors rush her down the hall. He didn't want to lose her. Though Lily had abandoned him, Katherine never had. They had a lot of history together.

*Flashback- 1907*

Enzo had only been a vampire for a few years, so he was young and reckless. He didn't know what he was or what all his abilities were, nor did he know any control. That was how Katherine, at 415 years old, found him. She'd explained everything and taught him everything there was to know as a vampire. At the time, he was in a town in Russia. Because of Katherine, he'd learned the ways of vampirism. When she'd done so, they'd become friends.

*End of Flashback*

A few hours later, Enzo was told that she would be okay, so Enzo went into her hospital room and sat on her bedside.

An hour later, when she woke up, she saw Enzo on her bedside. That's when she knew that he'd saved her life.

She gave a smile.

"Long time no see, Enzo," she greeted.

"It's been a very long time, Katherine."

"Thanks, Enzo, for the save," she replied.

"Anything for you, Katherine," he replied. "If you'd like, we can get out of here. You may stay with me if you'd like."

She gave a smile.

"I'd love that. Thanks for everything, Enzo."

He smiled back.

A few months later, they fell in love and became a couple.


	17. Sad Song (Kenzo)

Sad Song (Kenzo)

Characters: Kat, Enzo, Klaus (mentioned), Kai (mentioned), Damon (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S7, since Enzo's living at the cabin, with a few made up flashbacks. Kat ended up in the 1903 prison world when she died. When she finds a way out of the prison world with the ascendant, and when she escapes, she finds herself in a cabin. With luck, she finds out that it belongs to Enzo, so she's saved considering Kai did injure her a little before she escaped. Now that they're both in the same town again, will they be brought back together like they were in the old times?

Pairings:

Kenzo

*1912*

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies_

 _Exploding in the sky_

 _With you_

 _I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart_

 _They finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Kat had been around in Montana in some small town, just having a good time with being a vampire, but when she'd gotten a whiff of a newbie vampire that wasn't covering up his tracks or anything, she searched for the vampire and soon found him. Then she helped him learn control and how to cover up his tracks. And, over time, they became friends and traveled around for a while.

*1930*

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

After traveling together for a while, they had become so much more than friends. And, even though she had never told any of her other friends everything of her past and what she'd gone through, she'd told everything to Enzo. She felt that she could trust him not to tell anyone. And, although she'd used other people that she'd met, she'd never used Enzo and she never would. She cared about him and didn't want to leave. Now, tonight, they were in the woods in Louisiana. They'd had fun times traveling for a long time together, but she knew that tonight would be when she'd have to sadly leave. She knew Klaus was getting close due to some people she knew that helped her look out for him, so she had to leave Enzo so he wouldn't get killed in case something happened.

After they'd made out for a few minutes or so, they pulled away and she informed him that she had to leave. He didn't want her to, but he knew as well as she did that it was best for both of them.

*Present Day*

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favorite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

After she'd died of old age, she'd ended up in the 1903 prison world. It was fine for a while until she'd ran into Kai when he ended up being there. Then she knew that she had to get out, so she found out how. She found the ascendant and found out how it worked. Then she left the prison world with the ascendant. Kai being Kai though, had injured her.

When she escaped the prison world, she suddenly appeared inside a cabin. She didn't know this cabin, but since she knew both New Orleans and Mystic Falls so well, she knew where she kind of was. She used a hand on a nearby table to keep herself on her feet and put the ascendant on the table.

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

Enzo had been doing his normal stuff that day and had just come inside the cabin, only to smell the mixed scents of human, blood, and Katherine.

He closed the door and, once he saw her by the table that wasn't far from the couch, he saw that she was human and injured. He knew from Damon that she'd died. Seeing her alive, human, injured, and an ascendant on the table, he knew where she'd come from and how she was alive. He knew she'd come from a prison world, but didn't know which one. Considering she was injured though, he assumed it had been a prison world that held Kai.

He blurred to her side. Although, after Katherine had left to stay far from Klaus all those years ago, and though he'd loved Maggie for a while, he had always still loved Katherine. He didn't care what bad things she'd done to anyone. They were vampires. It was what they did. He could never hate her for any bad thing she did, no matter how severe it was.

"Katherine," he greeted her.

She gave a smile.

"Enzo. It's been a long time," she replied, resting a hand on the side of his face.

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

After getting her to the hospital, she was taken care of and soon he was able to take her home. And so he did just that. They went back to the cabin and soon rekindled their relationship, as if they'd never parted ways. And so, their love story continued on.


End file.
